My Immortal
by MyChemicalRomance10
Summary: Dib and Zim begin their Freshmen year. As they see upon their scheduals they attend English together as well as lunch. Soon Dib and Zim are assigned a project together and Dib takes controll of all the edges in this assignment. Zim, as usal, takes credit. When something happens to Dib, Zim finds out a little secret that Dib had kept for so long. ZaDr.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

~†~

DIB'S P.O.V.

**I**t was just another day like any other. A new school year was starting. And I knew what had to be done. Things needed to change. I wasn't ten anymore... I was fifteen now. It was time to _grow up_. I had to move on. First change; My attire. I chosen to throw out a lot of my old clothes. Note to self, never bring dad to help you get new clothes. All you get is a bunch of science lab coats. So instead I chose to sneak off and head out through the stores of the mall myself. I decided on what kids wear now-a-days. Skinny jeans and a few BOTDF shirts. I wasn't too much into the band, but it was better than being known as crazy.

Next change; Well, this had come on it own. It's a little hidden, but I'm begining to grow facial hair.

Last change; Become friends with _Zim_. I'm sorry, did I give you a heart attach? Yes, I said Zim. Part of this change is going to start with friends and if I'm friends with Zim and not enemies, then why would that give all the kids the reason to call me weird?


	2. Chapter 1: Truce

**Chapter 1:**

**Truce**

Dib began packing his things into his locker, before notticing a boy with longer hair. He looked up, seeing the boy was Zim. _Better wig? New attire? _he thought to himself. Dib picked his bags off the floor, closing his locker. He hesitated before slowly walking toward Zim. Zim looked up slowly at the human before him, starring intensly in silence. Dib felt a little awkward, shifting under the Irken's stare. "What?" he asked, completely forgetting why he had walked to Zim in the first place.

"What are you wearing, Dib-stupid?" Zim chuckled, looking the taller one up and down.

"It's a phase." Dib mumbled. Zim looked away.

"Right. Well it disturbs Zim," Zim looked back at Dib again. "Why are you here anyhow, hyumon?" Dib sighed and looked down upon him.

"I've decided I need to... Change. I'm offering a truce, ZIm. In hopes we can be friends." he explained. Zim stared at him for moments on end. Finally, he looked away. "Friends? You and I find out my mission is a fail and you expect to be _friends_?! Nonsense, Dib-smell!" Zim crossed his arms as the bell rang, walking toward his first class.

Sighing, Dib slowly followed as well. English was their first class. Students stood near the door as the teacher was showing where she had assigned seats for the school year. She pointed at the first double table in the back, calling out names where she wanted the students. After minutes, she finally reached the middle front table. "Zim, Dib." she called. Zim hissed and set his bag down, sitting himself in his chair.

Dib sat in his chair as well and looked at the board. The teacher had finished assigning seats, walking up to the front of the class. "Hello, class; I am Miss Mable." she said, smiling widely. Miss Mable sat in her seat. "Now, the person you're sitting next to will be your partner for any assigned projects." she explained.

**Lunch**

Dib sat there at a table, alone, thinking. Zim walked up to Dib, sitting down. "Fine." he hissed. Dib looked up at the Irken.

"Fine what?"

"Fine. We're... _Friends_." he said, poking at his food. Dib gave a smile and took a bite.

"Awesome." Dib said. Zim gave a small smile. He couldn't belive the human had given up on his paranormal studies. Zim looked up.

"What made you give up?" he asked. Dib was taken aback by the question.

"I... It's time to change and move on..." was all he had said in response. Zim continued to keep his eyes upon the human as his lekku twitched beneath his wig.

"Because they called you _crazy_?" he asked. The word felt like a punch in the chest as he flinched and looked away. Zim hissed silently. "Dib-stink, you are **NOT** crazy. They're just idiots. For Tallests sake, you're just trying to help your planet. I'd do the same for Irk... Well.. Would have. I'm bannished so, I don't have a planet any longer." he said, looking down.

Dib looked up at the alien. "You've got Earth." he said.

Zim chuckled gently. "Thanks, human."


	3. Chapter 2: Saving The Human

**Chapter Two:**

**Saving The Human**

Dib sat there in Health. He was begining to wonder. _Why? Why did I make friends with Zim?_ Dib watched outside the window, lost in thought. The clouds passed by slowly as he sighed and looked back at Miss Candi, his health teacher. She had been explaining the human organs. Dib raised his hand before being called on. "May I use the restroom?" he asked. She nodded as he began heading for the door.

He walked toward the bathroom and stopped. Turning, he tried to keep quiet, for there stood one of the high school bullies. Tourqe Smacky. "Hey, Dib, leaving so soon?" he teased and chuckled loudly with some other kids behind him. Dib stood there; frozen. Tourqe walked up, grabbing him by his jacket. "Let's play a game..." he smirked.

The bell had rang just as Toruqe had punched him smack in the face. Dib groaned out in pain. Tourqe smirked as Dib's pain was his very pleasure. Hitting him a few more times, they heard someone walk in.

"Put the human down." they ordered.

All six boys looked up, seeing a shorter, but not **TOO** short, green boy. "Zim..?" Dib whispered, putting on a small smile. Tourqe hung Dib up on a small nail by his shirt. He turned to Zim and crossed his arms.  
"And if I don't?"

Zim smirked but didn't move. Didn't speak. Tourqe cracked his knuckled before charging to hit the defect. Zim dodged the attck, contacting his elbow with the back of the boy's head. Tourqe fell and groaned in pain. Zim walked over to the other four boys. They backed away toward Tourqe before running out.

Zim lifted himself by his four machanical arms from his PAK to unhook Dib. Once unhooked, Dib fell onto the ground. Zim got to his knees and took one of his hands in his own.

"Dib-thing, are you okay?" he asked quietly. Dib nodded at the alien's question.

"Yeah... Thanks, Zim." he whispered. Zim tugged the human up by his jacket sleeve. Dib slowly stood up, leaning against him. Zim pulled him along toward his health class to grab his things.

Dib grabbed his bag and walked out with Zim holding him up.

**Home**

Zim walked into his base, closing the door. Gir was upside down on his head. "And how was school today, son!" Gir said in a very manly voice as he could go. Zim starred at the idotic SIR unit.

"Eh." was his only reply before heading off to his labs. Gir slowly sat up. He heard a knock at the door. "Leprechauns!" he said, putting on his disguise before opening the door to a female with makeup.


	4. Chapter 3: English Partners

**Chapter 3:**

**English Partners**

Dib read his book quietly while sitting in English. Zim looked over at the human and starred, his book open as well to **LOOK** like he was reading. Finally the teacher had walked back in after being gone for a rest room break.

"Alright, class, you and your partner will be working on a project for the next few days. Poetry!" Miss Mable smiled happily. Dib's eyes shot up at the teacher, closing his book. He sighed and pulled out paper.  
"Alright, Zim, what kind of poem?" Dib asked.

Zim leaned back in his chair. "Anything humans... Poetry about..." he said, closing his eyes. Dib sighed and began writing.

My Immortal

By: Zim & Dib

Dib starred at the paper. His eyes slowly ran over toward Zim, seeing him now asleep. Dib faced the paper once again and began writing. This was going to take a while to think of what the right words would be.

**Lunch**

Dib sat at lunch. As he ate, he continued to wwrite random words he could think of while writing them down. Zim walked up, sitting beside him. "What are you doing, Dib-monkey?" he asked, looking over the human's shoulder.

"Think of words for the project we're doing." he said, taking a gulp of his milk.

Zim raised a brow. "Really now?" he said. Dib nodded, taking a bit of his sanwhich. Zim crossed his arms. "Well, I'm bored... Entertain ZIM!" he said. Dib shooed him off.

"Yeah, yeah. Go talk to Keef or something." he said. Zim growled.

"I going to destroy the world." he tested. Dib didn't look up from the paper.

"That's nice, Zim." he said. Zim's eyes grew wide as he starred at the human. Zim slowly got up.

"Human, I'm going to blow this place up!" he yelled. Dib just nodded as he continued working. Zim fell back onto his butt, whimpering.

"Entertain Zim.." he whinned and got up, leaving the cafeteria. Zim kicked trash amongst the halls as he was headed for the boys bathroom. He was stopped by, none other than, Tourqe. Zim backed away, hissing. "Stay away!"

The bully came closer, pounding his fist into his palm. "Let's play, Zim." he said and grabbed the Irken by his shirt, dragging him into the boy's restroom.

"Diiiiiib~" he yelped for help, though not to be heard.

**Later**

As the school bell rang for school to be over with, Dib headed for his locker. Looking over, he saw Zim wasn't there. He looked around. Where had the Irken gone off to? Dib walked toward Zim's locker when he heard a slight groan come from the trash bin. Dib slowly walked up to the bin, his eyes growing wide. "Zim!" he cried, tugging the defect from the bin, only to watch him fall to the ground, beaten.

Zim groaned as Dib rolled him over onto his back. "Zim!" he cried again. The Irken invader coughed up a bluish tint of blood. Dib slowly hesitated before picking him up. "Come on... Let's get you home." he said, walking out.

Arriving at Zim's base, Dib notticed Gir sitting in the window in his disguise so anyone who saw him thought he was a dog. Dib walked into the base, laying Zim upon the couch. "Computer, do you think you can fix him up?" Dib asked.

In an annoyed tone, the computer replied, "I guess." Dib smiled and looked at Gir.

"Gir, I'm going home... If you or Zim or... Computer needs anything call me." he said. Gir just gave a big idiotic smile and began speaking nonsense. Dib nodded and stepped out, leaving to go home and sleep the day off.


End file.
